popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Part 21: Yuli
Mary: Hi! I wonder, is everyone having fun with Pop'n Music 4? Judy: Popper's★lounge, the 21st guest is Yuli, who makes a re-appearance in Pop'n 4. Aya: So then, let's get started soon! Here's Yuli! Yuli: ...Thank you for inviting me on today. Judy: It seems like everyone was waiting, so we got a lot of emails for Yuli. In that case, I'll ask the questions in order. "How many members are in your band?" Yuli: Shouldn't you know if you watched last years Christmas live show? Mary: They probably haven't, because the tickets for that sold out almost immediately. There were so many people who couldn't see it. Can you explain for your fans? Yuli: ...Certainly. Well, seeing as Ash is already well known, there's about 2.3 other people. Aya: Why are you being so vague? Yuli: Some people just can't see anything. Mary: You're bitterly laughing, what do you mean? Well then, "You said you slept for 200 years, how old are you now?" Aya: Before, Ash said: "I wonder why i have lived for 200 years". If so, did you go to bed for a long time? Yuli: I think I answered that before... I'm tired of counting, so I don't know the answer. I just met Ash recently, so it would be reasonable to think that. I don't know where my species come or go from, and the flow of time seems to be different... Judy: Hm. Are you a naturally-born vampire? Yuli: Heh heh. I guess you could say that. Aya: Oh, vampire nature? A lot of people asked this question: "As for vampires, recruiting band members who can cook means that you are not drinking blood, and eating regular food?" Mary: That's right. You're also fine with crosses and sunlight. Isn't that strange? Yuli: It seems people view vampires very differently. I incorporated crosses into my costume as an antithesis to this very fixed image. And isn't delicious food a must for longtime friends? Repetition of the same thing is boring. Aya: Well, did you drink a lot of blood before? Yuli: I'll leave that to your imagination. Mary: And he dodges the question. Speaking of cooking: "What about Ash's food? What kind of cuisine do you like the most?" Yuli: Ash's cuisine is really traveling across the world. Lots of great variety, very interesting. I like to have a quick meal. I've taken a liking to Asian and Japanese cuisine in the last few centuries. Judy: I love Japanese food too! It's healthy. The next question is: "What is Yuli's bat that flies on the side? Is it his servant or something?" Yuli: That's something we call a "groupie". That one came from the kingdom. Aya: Hey. I thought that bat was Yuli's friend. It's also on his back. "Are the wings on your back real? What do you do when you have to wear clothes?" Yuli: These wings are flexible. There's nothing to worry about when it comes to things like changing clothes or walks in the sky. Mary: You came in new clothes for this Pop'n Party. This next question asks: "Do you wear the clothes that were in your rejected concept art?" It seems this was popular with fans, even if it was a little sexy. Yuli: Although it's too bad for the costume staff who prepared the drawing, I don't like showing skin in public... I'm sorry if it was well received, but this time, for this costume, I'll forgive you. Aya: Well, then: "What was the concept for your costume this time?" Yuli: This is the costume i got from the Christmas live ballad song. The other members wore a uniform with a long jacket and a red tie. It has my favorite crimson red color. It really shines, and i like it. It's chic. Judy: So that's what Ash was wearing at the Christmas and New Years party. It was cool! "What does the armband mean?" Yuli: All our members are so unique they could perform solo. It's nice to get them to like each other, but only members of Deuil can receive an armband. Aya: It's cold, I can't help but think about all the other band members. Yuli: ...You may interpret that as you all please. Well, let's move on to the next question. Mary: Here, this is the last question. "Do you have any relationships with other Poppers?" Yuli: Another hard question... Well, I wasn't interested in getting involved with people in the beginning, but everyone who comes to a Pop'n Party is an interesting person and wont bore me for the time being. I'm thinking that I would like to talk about various members of the band gradually. Aya: Hee-. How was today's Poppers★Lounge? Yuli: I don't like to do a lot of interviews, but i saw various questions from fans and i had an interesting time today. Also, i had the pleasure of sharing some time with a beautiful lady. Judy: That was a little snobbish, but I'm glad. Well, last but not least- Yuli: I feel like i may have talked a little too much... I hope you enjoyed it. Will you be in contact with Deuil for a while? Ash: ...It's alright with me. Aya: Oh, It's Ash! Don't stay in that corner over there and come over here! Your fans are happy to see you. Ash: ...Thanks. Excuse me for listening in on your words. I just came to call because dinner is ready, but I'm lucky to be on Popper's★Lounge again. Judy: Yuli was just boasting about your cooking skills. What happened today? No way! Were you invited to this place? Ash: No... We're shooting a promotional video for our next album in the studio next to yours. Even when I'm in the studio, cooking is my responsibility. But, it's nice to hear Yuli praise me~. Hehe. Yuli: ...Don't get on my nerves too much. Ash: Ah... well, would you like to come as well, Mary? It's fine, I made a lot for the staff. Today's menu is ethnic nasi goreng and mie goreng! Aya: Sounds nice~ I've never tried it before! Let's go! Mary: Well then, I'll gladly take you up on that offer! This concludes our program. Looking forward to seeing you again next week! Bye! Category:Popper's Lounge Category:Pop'n Music 4